The Incredibles: The Series
by NeverLander852
Summary: Set after the events of Incredibles 2, follow the adventures of the Parr Family, and their Super friends old and new, as they protect the city from supervillains old and new, and live the lives of ordinary civilians, and also, learn a few life lessons on the way. [i do not, and Never ever will, own the Incredibles, but I own my OCs.]
1. The Return of Syndrome: Part 1

**The Incredibles: The Series**

Set after the events of _Incredibles 2_ , follow the adventures of the Parr Family, and their Super friends old and new, as they protect the city from supervillains old and new, and live the lives of ordinary civilians, and also, learn a few life lessons on the way.

 **[i do not, and Never ever will, own the Incredibles, but I own my OCs.]**

* * *

 _Here is the first part of the first episode!_

 **The Return of Syndrome**

 **Moral:** It takes time to get used to new things in life, even when bad things happen.

 **Plot:**

It's been a while since the events of the Screenslaver incident, and Supers are now legal once again, but The Parrs think everything will finally go back to normal for a while, but there are still many challenges to face: Jack-Jack's powers, civillian life, and the New Urbem Order of Supers. Matters are further complicated with the sudden return of Syndrome, who apparently survived his death in the first film, and is planning his vengeance!

* * *

 **The Return of Syndrome: Part 1**

15 YEARS AGO...

 **We begin with the young Bob Parr, aka Mr Incredible, fighting crime, on the rooftops of the city. Frozone and Elastigirl join as well.**

 _'I should probably introduce myself. The name's Bob. Bob Parr, but you can call me by my superhero name, Mr Incredible. That's what I am. A superhero. Saving the city when nobody else can. I fight crime alongside Lucius Best, aka Frozone, my best friend, and my wife, Helen, who is known to the super world as Elastigirl.'_

 **'Disney Animation Studios Presents'**

 _'Life was perfect for us supers, as well as... what it was gonna be. Until...'_

 **Clips of the lawsuits people filed against the supers.**

 _'We were sued by the public for the damage we caused. Supers were outlawed, and forced to go into hiding.'_

 **'A Pixar Animation Studios TV SERIES'**

 **Clips of the Parrs on Nomanisan Island.**

 _'But then I met a mysterious woman, Mirage, who was working for my old fan, Buddy, who became a supervillain called Syndrome, and he brought me and my family to his lair, but we thwarted his plans, beat his goons, and escaped.'_

Clips of the Incredibles and Frozone defeating the Omnidroid, and Jack-Jack defeating Syndrome, sending him into his jet turbine.

 _'Then we defeated Syndrome's robot, the Omnidroid, and stopped him for good.'_

 ** _[WARNING: SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T SEEN_** _INCREDIBLES 2_ ** _]_**

 **Clips of some events from** Incredibles 2 **; with meeting Winston Deavor, Helen fighting crime and racing around New Urbem, and Bob managing the kids in their new house.**

 _'Almost a few months later, we met Winston Deavor, who aspired us to enter his publicity campaign, to restore the people's trust in Supers. He chose my wife Helen to lead the publicity campaign. She accepted, and I volunteered to manage the kids.'_

 **Clips of Evelyn Deavor, Winston's sister, hypnotizing Helen, and her, alongside a hypnotized Bob and Lucius attacking on Winston's boat, the EverJust. Then we see Helen capturing Evelyn, and the boat stopping before it hits the city, then, of the judge lifing the ban on supers for good.**

 _'And though things didn't exactly go to plan, we stopped a wicked plan made by Winston's sister Evelyn, and Supers were finally legal again. Everything was finally back to normal...'_

 **Syndrome's evil laugh in the background.**

 _'Or was it?'_

 **We have an intro similar to how it was in the first Incredibles film, but with the words 'The Return of Syndrome' under the 'The Incredibles' text.**

'THE RETURN OF SYNDROME'

In true _Incredibles_ fashion, this, the beginning ep of the new series, begins right where the _Incredibles 2_ movie left off, which, if you remember correctly, ended with the Parr family, in their refurbished Incredibile, chasing a car of bank-robbers armed with machine guns.

"You're never gonna stop us, Super losers!" one of the bank robbers shouted to the Incredibles.

"Hey, watch your language!" Mr Incredible called. "There are babies present!"

Jack-Jack, who was in the back, burbled happily.

The Parrs gave chase to the bank robbers, as they sped through the city streets, faster than Jackson Storm, Cruz Ramirez, Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, Mater, Finn McMissile, and Holley Shiftwell put together.

the bullets from the robbers' machine guns struck at nearly every turn, forcing Mr Incredible to pull the Incredibile into near impossible turns and swerves, forcing the kids to grab their seatbelts as tightly as their hands would let them. Jack-Jack, on the other hand, clapped and cheered, like if it was a rollercoaster ride.

"How are we gonna catch them?" Violet asked nervously. Elastigirl stretched her head, and noticed a sign pointing to a one-way street. Her eyes widened; for an idea had burst in her brain, and pulled her head back to whisper it into her husband's ear.

Mr Incredible called out to the robbers, "Hey!" One robber turned to look at the Incredibile. "Whatever you do, **don't** turn right at the next junction!"

"Did he say to turn right, boss?" one robber asked the other. "Sure he did!" the other robber said in annoyance. "Driver, turn right!" he called to the driver of the car. With that, the robbers turned right at the next junction...

...and came face to face with a brick wall. "What the-?!" said one of the bank robbers, as he got out, followed by the others. The Incredibile suddenly parked behind them. The Parr Family got out, and appeared behind the bank robbers.

"Reach for the sky." Mr Incredible said. The bank robbers stared at each other. "Whadda we do now, boss?" One of the robbers said to the lead bank robber, who hesitated for a bit, then he said, "Run!" The 3 bank robbers bolted in different directions.

Dash zipped around and cornered the first bank robber, blocking every attempt it made at escaping. Then, Elastigirl grabbed the bank robber with her stretchy arms. "Where do you think you're going?" she said seriously, as she grabbed the robber. The other bank robber ran towards the wall, hoping to climb up, but he seemed to trip over an invisible thing, and fell head over heels into a rubbish bin. Violet turned invisible and saw the bank robber, stuck upside down in the bin. "Sorry!" she called.

Mr Incredible jumped onto the lead bank robber, and pulled off one of the bank robber's shoes and socks, then started tickling his foot. Elastigirl covered Violet's eyes, Dash stared with a weirded out expression on his face, and Jack-Jack clapped his hands and giggled happily.

The bank robber burst into agonized laughter. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" he pleaded whilst laughing uncontrollably, and banging his fist on the road. "I'll surrender if you stop tickling me! I'm _extremely_ ticklish!"

Mr Incredible let the robber go, then threw him onto the other two bank robbers. Dash tied the robbers up with rope, and presented them to the cops that had just turned up, and gave them the money the robbers have stolen. The cops took the robbers away.

"Thanks, Mr Incredible." One cop said. "Sure feels good to be saying that again." "I know." Mr Incredible said. "C'mon." he said to his family. "Let's get back to the movies." With that, the Parrs got into the Incredibile, and raced back to the cinema.

* * *

The Parrs made it back to the cinema with time to spare. Violet's boyfriend, Tony Rydinger was waiting for them.

"You're just in time." he said to Violet as she and her family, now back in their normal clothes, entered.

The Parrs quickly took their seats; Violet in her seat next to Tony, center, 8 rows back, as she'd requested. He handed her her large popcorn, and small soda, as she'd requested. "It's butter halfway up, like you asked for." he said. Violet grinned.

The other Parr family members were on the other side of the cinema, but not too far from Violet.

"You know," Bob chuckled, "it's kinda ironic."

"What is?" Helen asked her husband.

"Well, after all we've been through, we still end up sitting in front of a big screen." Bob joked.

"Yeah." Helen chuckled. "You'd think we'd know better."

They settled down to enjoy the movie.

Unbeknownst to the Parrs, one of the cinema's night-vision cameras, used to detect illegal cinema recordings, was looking at them, and the footage was watched by a familiar person...

"Surprising." the familiar person said. "Even after being in hiding for 3 months and a few days with frozen assets, it's all been worth it..."

* * *

Later, that evening, the Parrs returned home to their house, the one that Winston Deavor, the founder of Devtech, the one the Supers had to thank for making them legal again; had given them when Helen had signed up to do his campaign to make supers be legal again.

Sure, it was a bit stick-out, but at least the Parrs had somewhere to live, since their old house had been destroyed in the first movie.

"You know, honey," Helen said, as she settled Jack-Jack down in his high-chair, "I still wonder how you learnt that technique on that bank robber."

"Oh, that's easy." Bob said. "I taught Jack-Jack it whilst you were on Winston's campaign, hoping it would make him a better asset to our team once you made Supers legal once again."

"You did?" Helen asked uncertainly. Since she hadn't known of Jack-Jack's powers till the end of the second film, she wasn't exactly sure how a baby with multiple, uncontrollable powers was gonna be a asset to any future battles the Parrs had to face as superheroes, since Supers were now legal again, thanks to her and her family.

"Sure!" Bob said. "Watch this." He motioned to Jack-Jack. "Just like we practiced. On 'go', you tackle me, and tickle me into submission. Got it?"

Jack-Jack nodded. "OK." He paused impressively, then shouted out, "GO!"

With that command, Jack-Jack leapt full throttle into his dad, knocking him face first to the floor. Then, he pulled off one of Bob's shoes and socks, then started tickling his foot, causing Bob to burst into agonized laughter. Like before with the bank robber, Helen covered Violet's eyes, and Dash stared with a weirded out expression on his face.

"OK, Jack-Jack, stop it! Stop it!" Bob said whilst laughing uncontrollably.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Helen noticed a letter signed to the Parr family on the floor. She stetched one arm to pick up Jack-Jack off her husband, and used the other arm to pick up the letter and hand it to Violet, who opened it.

She read it out.

 **'Dear Parr family,'**

 _'I am so amazed that Winston's plan to get all the supers legal again has worked out well. In spite of what his sister put you through, it worked. Supers are now legal once again, and I think it's time we rewarded you for your heroic deeds in saving the city. Meet us tomorrow morning at these coordinates. BTW, bring your super suits.'_

"That was really nice of them to say that in the letter." she said.

"Did Lucius send it?" Bob asked, as he got up.

Violet shook her head. "No, Dad. It's... not signed by anyone."

"It isn't?" the other family members chorused at once, for quite different reasons.

"So who sent it?" Dash asked. "I guess we're gonna have to find that out tomorrow." Bob said.

"Wait." Helen said suddenly, looking at the letter. "Where do they want us to meet?"

* * *

The Parrs soon found out that answer the next day, as they were heading through the city of New Urbem in the Incredibile.

"Wow!" Violet said, admiring the cityscape of New Urbem. "Is this where you went to make Supers legal again, mom?"

"Yes, yes it was." Elastigirl said, proudly. "Like Winston said," she added, "Ya wanna make a statement, you go where the crime is big."

They went under the hover train tracks, and up to what seemed to be a building that partly resembed their house, and the Devtech Building. They parked the Incredibile, and, still dressed in their super suits, entered the building.

They were directed towards an elevator. inside the elevator, there was Lucius Best, Bob's best friend, in his super identity as Frozone.

"Did you get the letter we got?" Bob asked him. "Yes, yes i did." Lucius said. "Was up at 5 this mornin'. Had to find my super suit **and** sneak outta the house, before Honey woke up. She does hide my super suit pretty well."

"I know I'm gonna be _very_ sorry I asked, Lucius, but Where'd she hide it this time?" Helen asked.

"The one place she knows I am forbidden to look." Lucius said, then, he whispered in a voice that shocked the Parrs. "Her underwear drawer."

Bob and Helen's jaws dropped, and the kids stared with their eyes popping as wide as dinner plates.

"Yikes." Bob said, shocked, and totally disturbed. "Remind me never to send your wife a birthday card."

"Excuse me, Dad," Violet said raising her arm, "I hate to break up this _very_ interesting conversation, but shouldn't this elevator have moved by now?"

Everyone looked around. The elevator was completely motionless. "Yeah." Dash said. "We don't seem to be moving very much." "If I was a betting man, I think we need to press that big red button." Bob said, motioning to a big red button, with words on it that read 'DO NOT PRESS', and smaller words under them that said, 'Unless you're a Super.'

"Wow!" Dash said excitedly. "It's like a big, red button saying, 'Press This Button!'"

"Yes," Helen said uneasily, "Except it's saying the exact opposite. I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Honey," Bob sighed, "you worry too much. What could possibly happen by pressing a button?" And, as if to prove his point...

He pressed the button. "See? Perfectly _safe_."

But Bob spoke too soon. At that moment, the elevator doors slammed shut behind them, and suddenly, the elevator shot up faster than a rocket.

The Parrs and Lucius grabbed as tightly as they could to the bars in the elevator. Jack-Jack quickly became sticky goo and stuck himself to the wall, and he giggled happily, thinking it was fun. The others, however, didn't.

"If we continue this way forever, we'll be fine!" Dash said.

But then, the elevator stopped extremely sharply, and launched the Parrs, and Lucius, up through a hatch which had suddenly opened up, and they flew into some sorta big wide dome area, But thankfully, Violet used a force field to protect them all when they landed. She made her force field vanish, and they all landed on the floor. They weren't hurt, but rather shaken.

" **That's** what can happen by pressing a button, Bob. THAT!" Helen griped at her husband.

Jack Jack morphed back to himself, and warped up to his family.

At that moment, a teenage girl wearing a emerald green top, blue jeans, and brown shoes, with glasses, & black hair in a ponytail came running over to the supers. "OMG, I am _so so so_ sorry!" she said. "The lift in this building still needs some work. I hope you weren't hurt?"

"No." Bob said, flexing himself, "We're fine, miss... uhh.. who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners?" the girl said. "My name is Charlene Dicker, but you can call me Charlie. I'm Rick Dicker's niece."

"Rick Dicker's niece?" Bob, Helen, Lucius, Violet and Dash all said at once.

"Yes, yes I am." Charlie said. "I heard about when my uncle lost his job over what happened with you guys, and the Underminer, a few days back, back when the Supers were still illegal. But I did hear about the plan Winston made to make supers legal again, and that it was a success, even though his sister Evelyn tried to ruin things for him."

"We know." Helen sighed, remembering the turmoil Evelyn had put her, her husband, and his best friend through.

"She made some really cool technology, including the Elasticycle." Charlie added.

At that moment, Winston Deavor entered.

"Which I was able to let her have, free of charge." he said proudly.

"Thanks, Win." Charlie said, shaking Winston's hand. "I'm known to be a good worker of technology."

"Excuse me." Bob asked. "Winston, why did you bring us here?"

"Well, technically, **I** asked you to come here." Charlie said. "I sent those letters to bring you here."

"But why didn't **you** sign them?" Lucius asked, in confusion.

"Well, If I did, you'd know who I was." Charlie added.

"That explains it." Helen said.

"Now, follow me, and I'll show you why you came." Winston said. The Parrs and Lucius followed him as well as Charlie.

* * *

Winston led the Parrs, Charlie, and Frozone into a room full of computers, screens, and tables.

"Welcome," Winston added, "to the New Urbem Order of SUPERS!"

The word 'SUPERS' echoed around the room.

"Yup." Charlie said. "I'm in charge of the NUOOS."

"NUOOS?" Helen said. "Well, I had to give it a cool acronym." Charlie said.

"Yeah." Winston said. "And Canada was already taken."

Everyone stared in varying amounts of stunned shock.

"Anyway, here's some more faces you guys wanna see." Charlie said. Suddenly, 6 more Supers entered.

To the Parr's surprise, they saw those 6 Supers were the Wannabe Supers; Voyd, Krushauer, He-Lectrix, Reflux, Brick, and Screech.

"Voyd!" Helen said. "So good to see you! And your friends too!"

"Isn't it amazing, Elastigirl?" Voyd said, "We now get to use our powers to fight crime... TOGETHER!" She took deep breaths. "Stay calm, Karen. You're new to this. Supers are legal again, and it's time you got to use your powers in public."

"Brick ready for smashing bad guys." Brick said, in her own way.

"Is it gonna be awesome, or what?" He-Lectrix said. "Totally!" Dash said, high fiving He-Lectrix, 500 times, extremely quickly.

Suddenly, a loud alarm blared out. "Crime detected." the computer spoke. "Robots rampaging through Municiberg."

"You know the drill!" Charlie said to the Supers. "Stop this threat to the city!"

"Isn't this great?!" Bob said excitedly. "Our first day on the NUOOS, and WE GET OUR VERY FIRST MISSION!"

"Don't you think it's a bit over the top, honey?" Helen asked.

Bob didn't answer, for he was heading down a slide that led towards the entrance, which he jumped down. "Geronimo!"

"I guess Dad's got the right idea, Mom." Dash said. He followed his dad down the slide he went down.

With that, Helen, holding Jack-Jack tightly, jumped down the slide. Violet, Frozone, and the Wannabes follwed suite.

Outside, the Incredibles jumped into their Incredibile, and raced off, Frozone following by on his ice disc. The Wannabes followed by in a RV the Parrs rode when returning from Nomanisan Island from the first film, albeit designed in the colours of the Wannabe Supers.

"WHoa!" Dash said. "Where did they get their sweet ride?"

"Who d'ya think made it?" Bob said.

Voyd was at the steering wheel of it, and was driving beside the Parrs.

Bob accelerated to catch up with the Wannabes, as they raced off toward the scene of attack.

* * *

The city was under attack by walking robots that were almost similar to the Omnidroids from _Disney Infinity_.

The Supers arrived, and upon seeing the robots, they gaped. "Holy cow!" Mr Incredible said.

"What are those things?" Screech said in shock.

"Omnidroids..." Helen said. "...I think."

"Wow!" Dash said. "These Omnidroids are nothing like what we faced in the first movie!"

And, sure enough. Dash was right. The Omnidroids saw the Supers and charged towards them.

"Get them!" Elastigirl yelled. The Supers all charged into action.

Reflux was up against the normal Omnidroids. their loud clanking noises disturbed him. "Hey!" he yelled at the Omnidroids, as one of them grabbed him by his cape. "You need to have some respect for your elders!" He barfed his lava, which caused the Omnidroid's legs to melt. Reflux unhooked his cape, and sprinted back to the Wannabe RV...

...though he had to stop for a breather. Of course, Being a old man, he couldn't move as fast as the other Supers, and he tired out more easily.

The Melee Omnidroids were more tougher. Every punch Mr Incredible threw at them, they blocked. But then, Krushauser used his powers to crush the Melee Omnidroids to tin cans.

Screech was having a problem with the Ranged Omnidroids; their missiles kept tracking his movement in the air. Brick grabbed the Omnidroid, and used it's flamethrowers on a bumch of Melee Omnidroids. Then she crushed it, and stuffed it into a bin. "Thanks, Connie!" Screech called. Brick saluted.

The Supers soon came face to face with some bigger Omnidroids - Tank Omnidroids. They were armed with powerful arms and high-powered laser beams that they fired from their visors. They also boasted heavier armor, making them more durable.

Mr Incredible and Brick had some difficulty denting their armor, and the robots' powerful arms were too much even for Elastigirl and Krushauer. The lasers the Tank Omnidroids fired were powerful too. Violet threw up a force field to protect her mom, but even that wasn't strong enough to stop the laser. Fortunately, Elastigirl and Krushauer got outta the way in time.

"Bob! I got an idea!" Frozone called. He created a huge ice ball, and Mr Incredible picked it up, and rolled it very hard towards the Tank Omnidroids. It knocked into them with the velocity of a bullet, and tipped them over, the ball exploding into snow as it hit them. But the robots were undamaged.

Violet and Dash, using their 'Incredi-Ball' technique, zoomed round and round the Tank Omnidroids, confusing them. then, Mr Incredible picked up the Incrediball, and hurled it toward the Tank Omnidroids. The force combined with the earlier velocity, was enough to crush the 3 Tank Omnidroids to scrap.

Soon, there was only one Omnidroid left.

"This is it." Mr Incredible said. "Time to finish it."

Suddenly, the Omnidroid projected a hologram of a figure's head in the sky; a head that looked almost the same as the Screenslaver. Elastigirl gasped upon seeing the familiar-looking head shape.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the Incredibles, and Frozone." the figure's head said, in a voice that sounded almost the same as the Screenslaver. "And a bunch of Super rejects too."

"HEY!" He-Lectrix shouted. "We're not rejects! We're good guys!"

"Whatever you are," the figure's head spoke, "I am glad to see that Supers are now legal again."

The Supers stared up at the hologram. "Who **are** you?" Elastigirl asked.

"If it's answers you seek, **find** me!" Called the figure's head. Then, the hologram vanished, and the Omnidroid quickly scarpered off.

As Voyd used her portals to dump the debris away, Elastigirl called Charlie.

"Did you get the message, Charlie?" she asked.

"Sure did." Charlie said, via the Incredibile's radio. "I'll tell you where to go to find the figure."

The Incredibles jumped into the Incredibile, and set off, with Frozone and the Wannabes following behind.

* * *

Immediately, the Supers arrived at the coordinates of the villain - an old abandoned warehouse.

Krushauer opened the doors, and the Supers charged in to see the villain face to face. He was wearing the same mask they saw in the hologram, and he was wearing a black cloak that covered his body.

"He must be very clever to make such a great lair." Mr Incredible said, contemplating the design of the lair.

"Honey," Elastigirl said, "Why don't we save the contemplating till after we catch this guy?"

"OK!" Mr Incredible called. "CHARGE!"

The Supers came towards the villain, throwing everything their powers had at him.

But the villain was powerful too. He knocked back Brick, and sent Frozone flying into a wall.

He suddenly grabbed Screech in mid air in Zero-point energy, and threw him into a wall. "That was familiar." said Violet to nobody in particular.

"Your insistance is futile." the villain said. "How I expected better than you lot after a few months and days ago."

"Ok, weirdo, enough is enough!" Frozone said, after he'd recovered. "What are you doing?"

"What I am doing is none of your concern." the villain said. "I thought you knew not to know too much about matters you do not understand."

"We understand this - What you're doing is wrong!" Mr Incredible said bluntly.

"I'm only just doing the city a favour. Everyone knows me, yet I still kept under the radar when Supers were still illegal." the figure said.

"But we don't know you at all!" Mr Incredible shouted "Yeah!" Violet said. "We don't know _anything_ about you! Not even your name!"

The villain laughed evilly. "It's so naive of you two to not exactly know who I _really_ am."

"Well, just who are you, you whippersnapper?" Reflux shouted.

"Who am I?" the villain said. "Who am **I**?"

"Yeah, Who **are** you?" Voyd asked.

"If you must know, it's someone who remembers the time when the Supers were illegal. Someone who worked in secret planning to destroy the Supers and be the only Super in the city."

"And," he added, "I am also someone who used to know Mr Incredible very much... Someone he _betrayed_." Then, the figure removed his mask and cloak, and the Wannabe Supers, Frozone and the Incredibles, even Jack-Jack, gasped in horror when they saw who it was under that mask and cloak.

Mr Incredible gasped in horror loudest of all, for he realized who remembered _him_ , of all Supers. "Syndrome?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, the very first ep of my 'The Incredibles: The Series' is underway.

Well, Part 1 of it, anyway.

I figured if Big Hero 6 could have a tv series, The Incredibles could have a TV Series too.

Stay tuned for part 2 of 'The Return of Syndrome!'

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	2. The Return of Syndrome: Part 2

[I do not, and Never ever will, own the Incredibles, but I own my OCs.]

* * *

 **The Return of Syndrome: Part 2**

 _LAST TIME, ON THE INCREDIBLES: THE SERIES..._

 _"Well, after all we've been through, we still end up sitting in front of a big screen." Bob joked to his wife at the movies._

 _"Yeah." Helen chuckled. "You'd think we'd know better."_

 _"My name is Charlene Dicker, but you can call me Charlie. I'm Rick Dicker's niece."_

 _"Rick Dicker's niece?" Bob, Helen, Lucius, Violet and Dash all said at once._

 _"Crime detected." the NUOOS computer spoke. "Robots rampaging through Municiberg."_

 _"You know the drill!" Charlie said to the Supers. "Stop this threat to the city!"_

 _the figure's head spoke, "I am glad to see that Supers are now legal again."_

 _Then, in his lair, he said, "I am also someone who used to know Mr Incredible very much... Someone he betrayed."_

 _Mr Incredible gasped in horror loudest of all, for he realized who remembered him, of all Supers. "Syndrome?!"_

* * *

 **When we last saw the Incredibles...**

They, alongside Frozone, and the Wannabe Supers, had just been assigned by NUOOS, The New Urbem Order of Supers, founded by Winston Deavor, the founder of Devtech, the one the Supers had to thank for making them legal again; and ran by Rick Dicker's niece, Charlie, to take out a cluster of robots, which they had, and they'd tracked them to the source, an old abandoned warehouse. They met a mysterious villain in said old abandoned warehouse, and found to their surprise that he had a true identity - a villain the Incredibles thought had long since gone since 3 months ago - Mr Incredibles's old fanboy, Buddy Pine, who had become a supervillain called Syndrome.

The Supers stared in stunned silence at Syndrome.

"I... I don't understand!" Mr Incredible said in shock. "I thought you were dead!"

Syndrome just laughed. "Dead? Oh, Mr Incredible, you certainly don't understand me _at all_!"

Mr Incredible glared at Syndrome.

"Did you think me getting sucked into that turbine caused it to explode?" Syndrome asked. Mr Incredible shrugged. "Well, you're dead wrong!" Syndrome yelled.

"WHAT?!" The Supers all said at once in horror.

"For you see," he said, "I blasted it! Of course, the explosion sent me hurtling across the sky over the ocean, faster than a rocket. I soon crash landed on a remote island, and blacked out!"

"He crash landed on an island?" Dash asked Violet outta confusion, who just shrugged.

"Then," Syndrome added, "Once I escaped, and soon made it back to the city, and I suddenly had to go into hiding, since nearly **all** the police were looking for me!"

"Wow." Elastigirl said. "I can't believe you did all that in the time Winston took to make supers legal again." "But why," she added, "are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Syndrome said. " **Revenge**."

The supers gasped. "Revenge? On who?" Mr Incredible asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Syndrome said. "It's **you** , Mr Incredible."

The supers gasped, and all turned to Mr Incredible. "Me?!" Mr Incredible gasped.

"That is cold." Frozone said grimly. "Pun entirely intended." he added.

"But It's not _just_ you." Syndrome added. "It's also your family too."

Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack gasped. "And Ice Boy as well!" Syndrome said, mentioning Frozone. Frozone gasped in shock as well. "Now _that_ ," Frozone added, was cold."

"Pun entirely intended." he added.

"Why?" Mr Incredible asked. "What _are_ you gonna do, Syndrome?"

"Well," Syndrome said, "Part of me really wants to let you guys live long enough find out. But the other part of me really wants to destroy you guys. Decisions, decisions, for old times sake."

Then, he flew outta his base.

SUDDENLY!

A loud whirring and bleeping came from inside the warehouse, and all of a sudden, a huge Omnidroid, resembling the Omnidroid 09 Mr Incredible once fought on Nomanisan Island, came to life, and it leapt outta the building.

"Well," Dash said uneasily, "at least we know what he went with."

The Supers raced off after the Omnidroid.

Once they found it attacking the harbour, the Incredibles and Frozone faced off against it, like they did last time. The Wannabe Supers weren't sure how to handle this [since they weren't in the first movie], but decided to try anyway.

Frozone tried icing the claws, but the ice just shattered from it. Violet and Dash used their Incredi-ball technique to dodge it's lasers and claws. Jack-Jack became a monster, and grabbed one of it's claws, ripping it off, and used his laser eyes to zap the plating, creating the Incredibles' supersuits logo. "Nice!" Mr Incredible called to Jack-Jack.

The Omnidroid lunged his claw at Voyd, who in fright, opened a portal, causing the claw to go in the portal, and appeared outta another, which was right near the ocean. The claw got soaked and electrocuted, shorting out the onmidroid, causing it to stop. It collapsed immediately.

"Wow." Elastigirl said suddenly, to no one in particular. "That was... something." She quickly decided to change the subject. "Let's get back to Charlie." she said. "But first, we'd better get rid of this thing." she added, motioning to the broken Omnidroid.

"Way ahead of ya, honey!" Mr Incredible said, as he grabbed the broken Omnidroid and hurled it into the ocean.

* * *

"Syndrome is back?!" Charlie said in horror, upon the supers' return to the NUOOS Base.

"Yes, yes he is." Helen told Rick's niece. "He apparently survived his death from 3 months ago."

"Whoa." Winston Deavor said, totally shocked.

"I... I just can't understand it." Bob said, who was completely distraught. "I mean, I'm just asking how fast..."

"Honey." Helen interrupted. She whipped out a script titled 'Incredibles the Series; Return of Syndrome', and Bob whipped out a script, and he saw it was titled 'The Incredibles'. Realizing his mistake, he exchanged scripts with his wife, and she put the 'The Incredibles script away and pulled out another script titled 'Incredibles the Series; Return of Syndrome', like the one she gave her husband.

"I mean, how _did_ Syndrome survive like that? I know that when I threw my car at his jet, he got sucked into his turbine." Bob sighed.

" **And** the jet destroyed our house." Violet added. The other Parr family members agreed, remembering that tragically awful day. But they were thankful for letting Winston give them a new home.

"Rick Dicker said the cops seized his assets, so how did he get the technology to create all those Omnidroids?" Helen asked.

"Beats me." Lucius said. "Whatever he's up to now, I bet it ain't good."

Suddenly, Charlie picked up a strange transmission. "Hang on." she said, "I seem to be getting a message."

Everyone around Municiberg and New Urbem got the transmission.

Even Edna Mode, the supersuit fashion designer, got it as well.

 _"I trust I have your attention."_ the voice said. Bob recognised it immediately. "Syndrome." he said grimly.

 _"I'm sure you noticed the Omnidroid attack earlier today. I assure you there will be many many more where they came from. And things will only get worse until my reasonable terms are met."_

The supers gasped.

 _"And if you put your trust in the Supers to save you, you will **all** regret it."_

Bob gaped upon hearing that.

"We need to stop him." Helen said, once the message ended. She turned to Charlie Dicker. "Track his coordinates. We've got him this time." With that, the Supers all set out to the coordinates of Syndrome.

* * *

The supers arrived at the scene. Syndrome had brought his army of Omnidroids out.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Supers." Syndrome said sarcastically.

"It is." Mr Incredible said.

"We're ready for you this time." Elastigirl said.

Mr Incredible whipped out a tracker made by Edna Mode [the first one had been destroyed in _Incredibles 2_ ]. "Go get them, Jack-Jack!" he called.

On those words, Jack-Jack became a monster, and leapt toward Syndrome, the guy he once attacked before in the first movie. However, Syndrome used his zero point energy gauntlet and held monster Jack-Jack up in the air above his head! "Jack-Jack!" Dash and Violet said in horror.

"I found out about your baby's new powers, Bob, so I'm ready for them this time!" Syndrome cackled evilly.

"Alright!" Violet snapped at Syndrome. "No more Ms. Nice Girl! Nobody hurts our littlest brother and gets away with it!"

"You asked for it, buddy!" Dash shouted angrily at Syndrome.

"Oh, for crying out loud, my name is not BUDDY!" Syndrome shouted. "And it's not Incrediboy, either!"

Ignoring his angry outburst, Violet and Dash used their Incredi-ball technique and bowled over his Ranged Omnidroids.

Voyd opened a portal which dropped an advancing Tank Omnidroid into the ocean. Screech and He-Lectrix attacked the Omnidroids advancing toward them. Brick grabbed one of the Melee Omnidroids, and threw it like it was a hammer from the Olympics. Krushauer crushed another Tank Omnidroid to scrap.

Mr Incredible grabbed a Melee Omnidroid, and sent it flying like a rugby ball into Syndrome, breaking his hold on Jack-Jack. As Jack-Jack turned back to normal, he flew up into the air, which shocked Elastigirl. "MY BABY!" She screamed. In a flash, she stretched her arms to grab Jack-Jack before he could hit the ground, but then, at the last minute, Jack-Jack floated gently down to the ground, into Elastigirl's arms.

"Oh my baby." Elastigirl said, holding Jack-Jack. "Don't ever scare Mommy like that again, ok?" Jack-Jack nodded. "Now go get him." she set Jack-Jack down on the ground, and with that, Jack-Jack duplicated himself, and all the copies lunged on top of Syndrome, grabbing him and tugging his hair.

Syndrome collapsed to the floor, shaking the copies of Jack-Jack off, but the REAL Jack-Jack jumped up behind him and tackled him, knocking him face first to the ground.

Then, he pulled off one of Syndrome's boots, then started tickling his foot, causing him to burst into agonized laughter. Like before with the bank robber and with Bob Parr in Part 1 of this ep, Elastigirl covered Violet's eyes, and Dash stared with a weirded out expression on his face.

The Wannabe Supers stared in shock at seeing their newest foe since Supers being made legal again being reduced to a laughing wreck.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" he pleaded whilst laughing uncontrollably, and banging his fist on the road.

"Now _that_ is even more freaky." Frozone said.

Mr Incredible came up to him. He motioned for Jack-Jack to get off, and glared down at his enemy that used to be his fan. "OK, Syndrome." he said sternly, "You are under arrest."

"OK," Syndrome said. "You Win, Mr Incredible." "Wow." Mr Incredible said to himself. "That was easy."

But he spoke too soon, for at that moment, Syndrome used his zero point energy gauntlet and zapped Mr Incredible, grabbing him and throwing him backwards into the debris, but Violet caught her dad in a forcefield, so he wouldn't get hurt. "Well one thing's for sure," he said to the Supers, "I know enough not to let my guard down around guys like you." he put his rocket boot back on.

Mr Incredible got up, and charged towards Syndrome, wanting to give him a piece of his mind [and a fist to the face], but Syndrome flew outta the way.

He glared at the Supers. "Maybe you beat me this time, but I am sure you and your family and friends will all know that things are gonna get harder from this point on. Supers may be legal again, but I'm sure things will change to my way soon enough. "He glared at Mr Incredible. "I still haven't forgotten about when you _betrayed_ me... Mr Incredible."

Mr Incredible gasped in shock. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He felt that feeling when Helen had been chosen for Winston's campaign to make Supers legal, and now, he felt it all over again.

"As I predicted." Syndrome said, glaring coldly at Mr Incredible. "You're not even worth half the effort to finish off."

Mr Incredible and the Supers could only watch as Syndrome rocketed away with his jet boots.

Soon after, the Supers sorted out the debris, and helped any civilians that were hurt in the attack.

Mr Incredible and Elastigirl were talking with some cops.

"I can't believe this happened... again." Mr Incredible sighed. "we let the villain get away... again." He remembered the time with the Underminer and his rig, back when the Supers were still illegal.

"Yes," the officer said, "but you still did stop his Omnidroids from wrecking the city." "Yeah." the other cop said. "That's why Supers are a major part of our community. It's good to see Supers are finally legal again. We missed you guys."

"That's right, honey." Elastigirl smiled. "Besides, we protected the people, and stopped his plan. What more can we possibly do?"

Regardless, Mr Incredible still felt downhearted. He walked back to the Incredibile. "Does he still have feelings about not being selected for the campaign?" Frozone asked Elastigirl.

* * *

Charlie and Winston met the Supers back at the NUOOS Base.

"I knew my uncle was right to put his trust in you." Charlie said to the Parrs.

"By the way, Karen," Helen said to Voyd. "Not bad for your first big mission with us."

"OK, Yes, thanks." Voyd said, still overwhelmed by the fact that she was getting used to her powers, and the fact that supers were legal again.

"That was totally awesome!" He-Lectrix said, preparing to fistbump with Brick; however, when she did, she sent him flying halfway across the room. "Sorry." Brick said.

Despite all this, however, Helen noticed Bob was still feeling downhearted. "Honey, are you OK?" Helen asked her husband.

Bob sat down on a nearby chair, still feeling distraught. "I convinced you it'd be a good thing, getting back into the super business, and I let you all down." he sighed. "Syndrome's right. I'm not even worth the effort for him to finish off. I mean, he grabbed Jack-Jack, and he coulda been hurt!" He sighed. "Maybe I should just give up being a super altogether."

"Dad," Violet said as she went up, "Remember when Mom signed up to Winston's campaign to make supers legal again, and you tried to manage us?" "Yes?" Bob asked his daughter. "Well," Violet said, "you found it hard, but you soon got used to it."

"Yeah..." Bob sighed. "When we moved into our new house, it was different to our old one, and the motel." he sighed. "Yes, dad, but we love it now." Dash said.

"I know." Bob said. "And there was when Jack-Jack developed _his_ powers." he added. "I had trouble managing them, but with Edna making an all-new tracker, We can monitor his powers."

"That's the spirit, honey." Helen said. "Things do change, you know. It started when Supers were made illegal after we married, but we do know things do _have_ to change."

"You see, Dad," Violet said, "It always takes a little time to get used to something new." "Yeah," Dash said, "and before you know it, it almost feels like it's _always_ been that way!"

"Wow." Bob said. "I guess it's the least I can do, I mean, I did try to be a good dad," he said to his daughter. "Even though I accidentally had Rick Dicker erase your boyfriend's memory." he added.

"Like I said before, Dad," Violet said. "You're not good; You're super."

That comment cheered Bob up. Charlie came over to him. "Don't worry," she said, "Uncle kept your secret, Bob, and I will too."

"Thank you." Bob said. "SO nice to still have Dicker on our side."

"Yeah," Violet said. "It feels like you're part of the family." Charlie smiled and high-fived Violet.

Dash cheered. "Alright! I can't wait till the next mission! Bring on the bad guys! We'll take them all out!"

Jack-Jack clapped happily, and turned into a fire baby, but was then quenched by the retardant from his suit.

"It's gonna be more of a challenge, though, Bob." Helen said grimly.

"Still ready for how it was like back in the Golden Age?" Lucius asked his best friend.

"That's right, Lucius." Bob said, full of determination, as he put on his mask. "Something tells me things are gonna get a lot more... Incredible."

The Parrs, Lucius, and the Wannabe Supers knew that things were gonna be much more interesting, now that Syndrome was back. But they knew that the challenges they were gonna face would be much more of a challenge, and they were totally cool with it now.

After all, they were superheroes - what could happen?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ok.

The first ep is finally finished.

Sorry it took way too long, but hey, better late than never, right?

Next episode will be...

'Job Well OverDone'.

coming soon, after the New Year!

 **READ & REVIEW!**

 **AND MERRY XMAS!**


	3. EP 2: Job Well Overdone

_[I do not, and Never ever will, own the Incredibles, but I own my OCs.]_

Here is ep 2:

* * *

 **Job Well Overdone**

 **Moral:** Crime doesn't pay, even if it has good or responsible intentions.

 **Plot:**

Hoping to cover the bills for their new house, Bob vies to get himself a part-time job, but after a string of failures, he soon gets a job working at the newly reopened Municiberg bank. But the next day, Bob is falsely accused of robbing the bank, so he, Helen, Lucius and the kids will have to work hard and clear his name.

* * *

'Job Well Overdone'

It all began one afternoon in the Parrs' house.

You know, the house that Winston Deavor, the founder of Devtech, the one the Supers had to thank for making them legal again; had given the Parrs when Helen had signed up to do his campaign to make supers legal again.

It had loads of cool features, a pool, and secret areas afor when the Parrs, as the Incredibles, could exit undetected when called on super duty. However, It also did have it's problems, like when Bob once fell into a water compartment.

But all those aside, it meant the Parrs had an incredibly cool place to live.

Helen was feeding Jack-Jack, Violet was in her room listening to music, and Bob was on the couch, reading the newspaper.

Outta the corner of his eye, he saw Dash carefully carrying a pile of papers to the dining room table, then he zoomed off, and got another bunch of papers and carefully carried them over too.

Then, he saw Dash was tapping some papers on the table to organize them neatly, then put them in a pile. Then he did the same to another pile.

And another, and another, and another.

Eventually, Bob became quite irritated at the tapping that was ringing in his ears.

"Dash," he sighed in annoyance, "Please stop that tapping. I'll help you with that homework later."

"Oh, this isn't homework, Dad." Dash said. "These are..." he cleared his throat, trying to be so delicate without making his dad annoyed. "...bills."

 **"WHAT?!"** Bob shouted in a voice that almost rattled the glass in the windows of the house.

* * *

"I can't understand it!" Bob said, as he and his family were staring at the pile of bills. "Power bills, gas bills, water bills, groceries bill, house repair bill?!"

"Yeah, _that_ one was a long story, Dad," Violet said sheepishly, remembering when the Wannabe Supers, under the control of Evelyn Deavor, had attacked her, Dash, Jack-Jack, and Lucius in the _Incredibles 2_ film.

"How on earth did we get all these bills that quick?!" Bob said, flabbergasted. "We've only lived in this house for a few weeks since the Screenslaver incident!"

"Yeah, The house _is_ ours now, Bob." Helen said. "Winston's agreed to it ever since we stopped Evelyn and saved the city."

"I guess," Bob sighed. "But just because we now live here, it doesn't mean we won't have to worry about all the bills!" he yelled.

"What are we gonna do, Mom?" Violet asked. "How will we take care of our bills?"

Helen thought for a bit, and then, being the wise and smart person she was, came up with a solution.

"Well, I think," she said wisely, "that one of us needs to get a job."

"A job?" Bob said nervously. "I don't know about that, honey," he said. The last job he remembered doing had been when he worked at Insuricare, when the Supers had been outlawed all those years ago. And he remembered when he lost _that_ job by throwing his boss, Gilbert Huph, through 5, count 'em, 5, office walls.

"Isn't it our job to protect the city as Supers?" Dash asked.

"Technically, Dash, being Supers doesn't actually count." Helen said. "The only pay we get from _that_ is the praise and heroism that your fans and the public give you."

"Especially the most annoying ones." Bob said, remembering Buddy, from 15 years ago, before he became Syndrome. "But," he added, "I'm not sure I can take a full job _all_ the time." "He glanced at Helen. "If _you_ want to do one instead, I'll still take care of the kids."

"Well," Helen said, "maybe you could consider getting... a part-time job?"

"A part-time job?" Bob said.

"Yeah." Helen said. "That way, you'll still be able to take care of the kids when it's necessary, and you've gotten pretty good at it since I went on Winston's campaign."

"Come on, Dad!" Dash said. "You can do this for us! We're a super family, remember?"

Bob was hesitant. He hadn't had a chance to look for a good job since he'd been fired from Insuricare, but then again, he knew it would be a good chance to help the family's financial problems. "Well..." Bob said. He looked at his family, then, at the bills. "OK. I'll do it." he said at last. Dash zipped up and hugged his father.

"That's the spirit, honey." Helen said.

* * *

The next day, Bob looked at the job advertisements in the paper, to see what he could try. As Helen vacuumed up, he lifted up a couch so she could vacuum under it.

A bit later, Bob first applied for a job at a bakery.

"OK." the head chef said, "what you need to do is quite simple - bake these pasteries in the oven for the correct temperature and time."

"OK, boss." Bob said, saluting. "Great. I'll leave you to it." the head chef said as he went away. "Good luck, Dad." Violet said, as she and Helen, Dash and Jack-Jack went out as well, to leave Bob to it.

Bob did well preparing the pasteries, putting them them in the oven, and setting the time, but, when he turned the temperature dial, he turned it so hard, it snapped off!

"Uh-oh." Bob said, as the oven got hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter and then...

 **BANG!**

The oven exploded in his face.

" **That** , was a bit _too_ hot." Bob said, coughing.

The head chef was not happy when he came in and saw the mess. "Look at this mess! You're fired!" he yelled at Bob.

"Do you mean figuratively, or literally?" Bob asked. At that, the head chef angrily threw a handful of cream mixture at him.

As an unhappy and very sticky looking Bob exited the bakery, Helen went up and wiped some of the cream off her husband's face. she tasted it. "Mmmm, vanilla." she said.

"OK, what else is there?" Bob said.

* * *

Next, Bob tried working at a golf course, as a ball fetcher.

"OK, newbie." the owner said. "What you need to do is find any rogue golf balls the golfers lose, put'em in the pail, and bring them back to the building. Got it?" He handed Bob a bucket.

"Got it." Bob said.

"Good." the owner said. "I'll be in my office if you need me." he headed off to his office.

Bob got into this job very easily. He fetched the golf balls that ended up in the field or in the water hazards.

"Wow, look at Dad go." Dash said. "Heck, he's doing very well, and he doesn't even have super speed!"

But just as he was getting the hang of this, Bob just so happened to slip on a golf ball he accidentally dropped, sending the whole bucketful flying into the course's cafe windows, smashing them. Violet put up a force field to protect her family from being hit by the broken glass that came near them.

"Somehow, I don't think that was meant to happen." Dash said.

"Ya think?" Violet said to the viewers watching.

"You're fired!" the golf course owner shouted at Bob when he saw what he had done. He grabbed some of the golf balls and pelted Bob with them. Jack-Jack caught one of the golf balls, and started sucking on it, and when the owner asked him to spit it out, he did, literally - into the owner's hand, which made him, and his family, feel quite disgusted.

"This could take a while." Helen sighed.

* * *

Next, Bob tried working at a railway goods yard. Ironically, it was the same one he went to so he could lose weight and get in shape in the first movie.

"OK, Sir," the head workman said to Bob. "You need to load up these box cars with goods."

"OK." Bob said. "I won't let you down."

Bob carried some crates to the first box car easily, and loaded them up easily too.

"This," Bob said to himself, "I _can_ do." Using his super strength, he was able to carry loads of heavy loads and put them in the box cars.

"This I _can_ do easily." he said, feeling pleased and proud of himself, as he leaned against an old water tower. "Heck, There's absolutely, positively no WAY i can mess this job up."

But he'd spoke too soon; for at that moment, the water tower support snapped, and the whole tower fell down, and smashed the box car to bits. Violet put up a force field to protect her family from being soaked by the water that came out of the water tower tank. Luckily, no one was hurt.

"Sorry, sir," the workman said to Bob, "But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to let you go. You're fired."

"More like watered." Bob said sarcastically, as he poured the water outta his shoes, and then rung his socks out.

* * *

Later, he worked at a department store, in the china department.

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea, Dad?" Violet asked Bob.

"Well, it was the last job left on the ad paper." Bob said. " _Anything_ is worth all this."

"OK." The manager said. "I want you to sort out all the china in this area. and make sure _not_ to break any of it."

"Got it," Bob said.

He stacked the shelves in the china department. He did very well.

"I'm not very sure this is such a good idea, Vi." Helen said, as she, Violet and Dash watched from another part of the store.

"Well," Violet said, "it is leftover night. We have steak, pasta-"

"Violet." Helen interrupted.

"What?" Violet asked.

Helen whispered something into her ear, then, she whipped out a script titled 'Incredibles the Series; Job Well Overdone', and Violet whipped out a script, and she saw it was titled 'The Incredibles'. Realizing her mistake, she exchanged scripts with her mom, and Helen pulled out another script titled 'Incredibles the Series; Job Well Overdone', like the one she gave her daughter.

"Well, Dad's being careful, for once." Violet said. She saw Bob stacking up the top shelves. "I guess Dad's got a better, less destructive job after all."

But, as Bob was going down the stepladder, he stepped on an empty cardboard box by mistake, missed his footing, and fell backwards, pulling the ladder with him, and knocking half the floor stands and shelves down, domino-style.

"What the heck?!" the manager said, as he came out to see a huge amount of china in the china department was smashed.

"Let me guess; I'm fired, right?" Bob said. "Yes, yes you are." the manager said sternly.

Bob stared at his family, who stared with stunned expressions.

"Smashing." Dash said, proudly, earning him strange looks from his family, and the manager. "What?" he said innocently.

"That joke was so funny, I forgot to laugh." Violet deadpanned.

* * *

 **Later, at the Parrs' house...**

"Honey, you need to slow down." Helen said to her husband, who was drinking cup after cup of tea. "That's your fifth cup since we've came back."

But Bob was still flustered. He hadn't had a good job since he once worked at Insuricare, before he got fired from there too. And now, the Parrs were in a real jam. "What _are_ we gonna do, honey?" Bob sighed. "If I don't get a good, lasting, part-time job soon, we'll _all_ end up on the streets, or at the very least; moving into the NUOOS base."

"Or there's the Safari Court Motel." Dash said, remembering the motel they'd once lived in since their old house had been destroyed in the first movie, back when the Supers were still illegal.

Helen sighed, then turned to her husband. "Honey, Maybe it's time **I** had a turn at a job. Then, you can still take on managing the kids. I mean, I did consider it back when we lived at the motel."

Bob sighed. "What can we do, honey? I've tried every job in that ad paper, and _none_ of them worked out. I mean, it's not like another job opportunity will just pop up outta nowhere."

SUDDENLY, Violet came in, with the newspaper. "Dad! I found something!"

"Well, that was unexpected." Bob said to no one in particular.

"Look at this, Dad!" she said, showing him something in the newspaper. "The Municiberg bank's just reopened, following the Underminer's attack, and is looking for a new teller; anyone dependable and good with numbers need apply."

Bob looked at the paper with the article about the bank. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot." he said. He remembered when he helped Dash with his homework when Helen went on Winston's campaign to make supers legal again. "I know all about numbers. How hard can it be?"

By the time he went to bed that night, his mind was made up: **this** was the job that he was gonna try, and **HOPEFULLY,** he wouldn't lose this one.

* * *

The next day, The Parrs went to the Municiberg Bank. They were greeted by the Bank manager, a man with brown hair who looked in his mid 30's, and he was followed by a teenage girl that resembled an 'Incredibles'-styled version of Jessie Prescott from _Jessie_.

"Ah," the bank manager said to the Parrs. "Are you the family who tried to stop the Underminer when he took the money from my vault?"

The Parrs stared at each other uneasily. "Yes, that was us." Bob sighed, remembering that moment; back from when the Supers were still illegal. That moment had not been a very good one, but they were determined to make a better start, now that supers were legal again. "We're that family, Mr, uhhh..."

"The name's Ian Bankington." he said, shaking Bob's hand. "And this is my daughter, Penny." He motioned for Penny to come over, and she did. "I trust you're here about the job we advertized?" Penny asked.

"We are." Helen said. "My husband would like to apply."

"are you good with numbers?" Ian asked Bob.

"Yeah, I helped Dash with his homework when Helen was on Winston's campaign to make supers legal." Bob said.

"Good enough for me!" Ian said. "You're hired!" He shook Bob's hand again. "You can start tomorrow!"

Suddenly, a light fixture fell down, smashing to bits, just missing the Parr family, Ian and Penny.

"Sorry." Ian said sheepishly. "We're still a bit unstable following the Underminer's attack."

* * *

Bob was excited that evening at dinner.

"I got the job, honey, so things are moving up in the world!" he said. "Our bills are G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N!" he chanted. "Daddy's got a new job! If only Mr Huph could see me now! He'd be crying his eyes out about firing me! Serves him right for preventing me from stopping that mugger!"

"Sure, Dad, but what if there's a villain attack, like one of Syndrome's Omnidroids?" Violet asked.

"Already on it, Vi." Helen said. "I'll call Charlie tomorrow, and ask about any crimes in the city before Bob leaves for work."

The Next day, Helen called Charlie, at the NUOOS base.

"Charlie, any crimes, downtown?" she said on the phone.

"Nothing, Ms. Parr," Charlene's voice said on the other end.

"Honey, you're ok." Helen called to Bob upstairs. "No crimes anywhere, you're good to go!"

"OK!" Bob called. He came out, dressed in a white button-down shirt, brown jeans, and black dress shoes. "See ya tonight, honey!" he said, kissing her, and Violet, who was nearby, quickly hid Jack-Jack's eyes.

* * *

At the bank, Bob set to work.

He was kept quite busy verifying cheques, managing both deposits and withdrawals, and was even counting coins for one customer.

Often he had to keep checking and double checking the cheques and coins, and checking them again, just in case.

Soon, the loads became hectic, especially with a old lady taking her time putting coins on the counter.

It was so tiresome, Bob became almost as bored as he was back when he worked at Insuricare. "Somehow, Insuricare wasn't so bad after all." he muttered.

Soon the whistle for the lunch break blew. Bob was relieved. "Hey Bob!" Penny called out. "Dad says you can have lunch with me in the other room!"

* * *

Bob and Penny were soon having their lunch together.

"I suppose you heard about Winston's campaign being a success?" Bob asked Penny.

"I did." Penny said. "I saw it on the news! I also heard about when your wife stopped that runaway hovertrain in New Urbem! She was awesome, especially on that motorbike!"

"I know." Bob said. "She totally is Incredible. I loved her from the bottom of my heart."

"She's gonna be so proud when you manage to pay off those bills." Penny said.

"Maybe," Bob thought, "I might let you and your father come to our house, and see what it's like."

At that moment, Ian entered. "Bob, There's some dollar bills to sort out at the counter after lunch. Can you take care of it for me?"

"OK. Bob said. But as soon as Ian left, Bob's mobile sounded. He picked it up. "Yes?" he said. "what is it, Honey? Robbers attacking the beachfront?! Well, uh, I'm still on the clock, so I-"

"Don't worry about it, Bob," Penny said. "You take care of the robbers, I'll take care of the money."

"Thanks, Penny." Bob said gratefully as he left. "You're a lifesaver."

"Yes." Penny said with a smug chuckle. "Yes, I am."

* * *

Bob darted into the nearby bathroom, changed into his supersuit, and got out via the window.

He ran down toward the beachfront, where his family and Frozone, already in their supersuits, were taking out the robbers, and had now got them cornered.

"Sorry I'm late." Mr Incredible called. "Dad!" Violet called. "Mom's got the robbers covered!"

He climbed up a small building, and then jumped, and with one belly flop, Mr Incredible knocked the robbers out, and presented them to the cops, who handcuffed the robbers and took them away.

"Don't be home late, honey!" Elastigirl called. "I won't!" Mr Incredible called as he raced away.

* * *

Soon, Bob, now in his normal clothes, returned, and saw to his surprise that all the money he had to sort had been completely sorted out.

"See, told ya I had it sorted out." Penny said.

"Thanks, Penny." Bob said gratefully. "You are a life saver."

"I know." Penny said. "I'm just doing my job. I'm doing it so I can pay off my phone bill." She grinned.

"Phone bill?" Bob asked.

"Yeah." Penny nodded. "Dad confiscated my phone till I paid it all off."

"Wow." Bob said.

"I know." Penny said. "Anyway; Dad asked you to help with something later, before the shift ends. Whadda ya say?"

"Happy to help, Penny." Bob said. "It's something to do with our new bank vault." Penny said. "New Bank vault?" Bob asked.

* * *

Bob soon found himself staring at a huge bank vault door, surrounded by lots of bright red laser beams.

"This," Penny said, "is our new bank vault. We've had it rebuilt ever since the Underminer's attack."

Bob whistled in satisfaction. "I have to admit; it **is** impressive. Especially with the security beams."

"Yes." Penny said. "It takes all the best security measures to make a bank vault. It's even got strong drill-proof iron underneath, so not even the Underminer will be able to get the money inside."

 _'Wow!'_ Bob thought to himself, amazed. _'I just can't wait to tell my family about it.'_

"Anyway, what is it your dad wanted me to do?" he asked Penny.

"Dad asked you to put some more money in the bank, to keep it safe." Penny said.

"Did he?" Bob asked. "Yes, yes he did." Penny said. She typed something on a nearby terminal, and the lasers surrounding the bank vault door went off.

Then, she disappeared, and then came back, holding some green bags with white dollar signs on them, which looked like they were spray-painted on. Bob was surprised, and a bit confused, but, not wanting to question anything about the sacks [and risk losing his job], Bob took the sacks off her.

"OK." she said suddenly. "Stay still for just a minute." Using a digital camera, she took a picture of Bob holding the money sacks. Huh?" Bob said.

"Just thought I'd take a picture of you with the money sacks." Penny said.

"Thanks." Bob said. "Now, put the sacks in the vault."

Bob did as he was instructed.

"Thanks, Bob." Penny said. "It's the least I can do." Bob said proudly, "after you covered for me with the money."

"All employees, your shifts are over for the day!" Ian's voice said through the loudspeakers.

Bob grinned. "Thanks again for helping me." he said to Penny, shaking her hand. "Once you get your phone back, you'll be teling your friends about this for years to come."

Penny watched him head upstairs to pack up and leave. Then she grinned, but, it was in a way that wasn't so... proper. "Yes, Bob." she said. "They _certainly_ will..."

She turned to the security system, which was still turned off. "Time I made a... _withdrawal_." She said smugly as she stepped into the vault, and took some sacks outta the bank vault. They were similar to the sacks that she gave Bob earlier, except the dollar signs looked more... real.

"Penny!" Ian called from upstairs. "Did you take the garbage out?!"

"Yes I did, Dad!" Penny yelled. "It's all taken care of."

She grinned smugly again. "All taken care of."

* * *

Bob returned home, and explained all about the new bank vault at the bank to his family.

"A new bank vault?" Helen asked.

"Yes, honey." Bob said. "Penny said it was built ever since the Underminer's attack. It's got laser security beams, and drill-proof iron; all the best security measures."

"So that means we won't have a repeat of the 'Underminer incident'?" Violet asked, remembering when the Parrs had got caught by the cops after stopping the Underminer's rig.

"Uhhh... yes." Bob said quickly. "Anyway," he added, heading upstairs, "better hit the hay. Gotta be up early for the bank tomorrow."

Later that night, at the Municiberg bank, Penny was ready for her plan to go into action.

She watched as the security lasers went back on around the bank vault.

Then, Penny seemed to throw something at the laser wall surrounding the bank vault, setting it off, and activating the alarm.

"I knew that ball would be useful one day." she chuckled as she snuck upstairs.

* * *

Next day, Bob was in the bathroom, getting ready for the next day working at the bank. " _Chop, chop, chop, chop away at my heart_ ," he sang.

Suddenly, Helen got a phone call. She stretched her arm toward the phone, and grabbed it just as Bob exited the bathroom. "It's Lucius!" she called, handing it to her husband.

"Hey Bob," Lucius Best called from his apartment. "I heard 'bout the job you got. It's great."

"I know, Lucius." Bob said proudly. "I'm glad I got it. That way, we don't have to worry about the bills for our new house."

"Uhh, the bills aren't the problem ya gotta worry about at the moment, Bob. I heard it's gettin real ugly at the bank." Lucius said.

"What?" Bob asked. "Well, we're heading there soon, Lucius." He added.

"Good. I'll meet you and your family there ASAP." Lucius' voice said on the other end.

Then suddenly, the Parrs heard Honey's voice on the other end, shouting. "Where you goin' ASAP? Ya ain't expecting me to wash all the dishes by myself! Honestly, for this I gave up that Brazillian helicopter pilot? I-" Then, the dial tone.

'Lucius musta hung up.' Bob thought. "Why would it be getting ugly at the bank?" Helen thought. "We'll all have to check it out."

* * *

Later, The Parrs met Lucius at the bank, but to their surprise, they saw a large crowd of people gathered outside the entrance, and they seemed to be rather annoyed, and surrounding Ian and Penny.

"Everyone, please, calm down." Ian said to the crowd. "We'll be sure to get this problem sorted out in no time-" it was then he caught sight of Bob and his family, and Lucius. "Parr!" he shouted, angrily going up to him and his family, closely followed by his daughter, who was just as angry as him.

"Mr Bankington, is there a problem?" Helen asked.

"Oh, you bet your bottom dollar, there is!" Ian snapped. "All the money sacks in our bank vault have been STOLEN!" Penny shouted, just as angry as her own dad.

"WHAT?!" The Parrs and Lucius all said at once in shock.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked. "Who stole the money from the vault? Was it the Underminer? Was he back for revenge?"

" **No** , he wasn't!" Ian shouted. "Is it not obvious who did it, young man!? Your father is nothing but a back-stabbing traitorous ROBBER!"

"Uhh, What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"He means the robber is none other than Bob Parr!" Penny said, pointing at Bob.

Everyone gasped in horror, and then turned to Bob.

Bob was very confused. "Wh-wha- wait, you don't think **I** robbed the bank vault, did ya, Bankington?!"

"That's MR Bankington to you, you back-stabbing _robber_!" Ian snapped.

"But, but I never stole it!" Bob argued.

"Of course you did." Penny said angrily. **"I** have proof of it." She showed them the photo of Bob carrying 2 money sacks from the opened vault. Helen, Violet, Dash, and Lucius all gasped.

Bob's mouth fell agape. "This is impossible!" he protested. "I **never** would do that! Penny, you _asked_ me to hold those money sacks!"

"Yeah," Violet said. "Dad would never do anything bad as steal!"

"My husband is many things, but a thief is not one of them!" Helen snapped.

But Ian was too angry to pay attention to what they were saying. "You lot have no proof!" he shouted, then angrily turned to Bob. "You're FIRED!" he yelled at him. "And," Penny said, "I'll see to it that you're arrested for fraud and bank robbery."

"Whadda we do, Dad?" Violet asked her dad. Bob hesitated, then he said, "Run!" with that, the Parrs, followed by Lucius, ran, stopping only to watch for traffic at a road crossing. After all, just because they were in danger didn't mean that they had to not think about road safety, you know.

* * *

The Parrs and Lucius ran to safety in an alley.

"I can't believe this happened!" Violet said. "Dad's been framed for fraud and bank robbery, and it cost him his job!"

"We've gotta do something! We have to find out who is responsible for this!" Dash said.

"But it coulda been _anyone_ , Dash." Violet said. "We need to find out why as well as who."

"How are we gonna do that?" Bob asked.

Lucius grinned. He opened his coat, revealing his supersuit underneath. "Time to be super." he said. "Did ya bring your supersuits as well?" he asked. The Parrs didn't need to answer _that_ question; for they were already getting changed into their supersuits as well.

* * *

Soon, The Incredibles and Frozone came up to the crowd.

"Ahh, Mr Incredible!" Ian Bankington said. "Are you and your family gonna investigate who robbed my bank vault?"

"Sure we are." Mr Incredible said. "We'll stop the culprit who is responsible for robbing your bank."

"Thanks." Ian said, shaking Mr Incredible's hand. He directed the Incredibles to the bank vault. Mr Incredible motioned for Frozone to go outside the bank, and try and find some info there. Frozone nodded, and headed outside.

"This is where the money was last night." Ian said. "But I noticed this ball there when I turned the alarms off." he held up a Luxo Ball.

"So, someone _deliberately_ set the alarm off?" Violet asked. "Exactly." Mr Incredible said. "This was no accident."

"Yes, but it's still a mystery on who did it." Elastigirl said.

Meanwhile, Frozone had already found some info of his own.

He created stairs of ice up to a window which led into Penny Bankington's bedroom window, which was slightly open. Opening the window a tiny bit more, he saw inside, and saw numerous girl-type things, like dolls, and make-up. and he saw some money sacks on the carpet.

Just then, he saw the door in Penny's room open. Frozone ducked down, staying as close as he could to the edge of the wall near the window, so Penny didn't spot him eavesdropping.

Then, he secretly recorded something on his mobile. It seemed to be of Penny talking.

"That was so easy, having that Bob Parr hired to help me." he heard her say. "Ever since Dad confiscated my phone, I've been planning this from that day! Oh, how easy it was to know how the new bank vault's security system worked. I did so well. And having Bob framed for stealing the money from the vault... Hah! Well done, me! Especially to me taking all the money he had to sort yesterday... How easy! Correction: All _too_ easy! Now I can use all this money to pay my phone bill! And any left over, I'll keep it all for myself!"

She set to work counting her stolen money. She didn't even notice that Frozone silently slipped away.

* * *

When Ian heard the confession from Penny that Frozone had recorded, and when Helen confirmed the money sacks were indeed property of the bank, he was furious. In fact, he was so furious, Bob couldn't even describe what colours his face went.

"Penny was the one who did this?" Mr Incredible asked Frozone.

"Yes, yes she did." Frozone said. "She was the one who framed you, Bob. She planned it all ever since Ian confiscated her phone."

"I don't believe it." Elastigirl said. "Penny stole the bank's money to pay off a phone bill?"

"A robbery for a phone bill?" Dash exclaimed. "I _certainly_ didn't expect that!"

"And that's not all, Mom!" Violet said. "Look at this." She played a tape of Penny deactivating the security system, taking a picture of Bob near the bank vault with some money sacks, then, of Penny taking some money sacks outta the vault.

"And look what I found in the vault!" Mr Incredible said, holding the money sacks with dollar signs that looked like they were spray-painted on. "I think Penny passed these off as money sacks." he said. He was proven right when Ian opened one of them, and saw nothing but garbage in it. "Wait." Ian said suddenly. "This is the garbage I asked Penny to throw out yesterday!"

"So Penny set this whole bank robbery thing up! This whole crime was a set-up!" Elastigirl said in shock.

At that moment, Penny came down carrying a sack full of money. She gasped as she saw The Incredibles, Frozone and her dad all glaring at her.

"PENELOPE BANKINGTON, GET BACK HERE WITH THAT MONEY THIS INSTANT!" Ian shouted.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Penny shouted as she bolted for the door, and ran through it.

Penny didn't make it far, though. Frozone caught up to her and created a huge wall of ice, blocking Penny's escape. Then he created 3 more, forming a box-like wall prison, trapping her.

The Incredibles and Ian surrounded the ice cage Penny was in. and they all glared hard at her, even Jack-Jack.

"Great! Just great!" Penny griped.

* * *

All the money sacks were found in Penny's wardrobe, even the money Ian asked Bob to sort out yesterday.

Ian was furious with his daughter. "In all my years of working at this bank, I have never... ever... ever... EVER!..." he said angrily.

"I know you are furious, Dad, but-" Penny started.

"Furious isn't even the _word_ I'm using to describe how I'm feeling right now!" Ian shouted. "What possessed you to rob my own bank vault?!"

"I admit it, Dad." Penny sighed. "I stole all that money so that I could pay my phone bill, and keep the rest for myself. I needed the money for my phone bill, and there was no way I'd get it via a job. Stealing it was the fastest way to do it."

"But why? Why would she go through all of _this_? What did she have against her father?" Dash asked.

"I believe this phone bill here is the one clue that ties it all together." Helen said, holding Penny's phone bill. "You dropped this as you were escaping." she added sternly to Penny.

"She said you asked Dad to help with something at the bank vault." Violet said to Ian. "I never said that!" Ian protested.

"Exactly." Lucius said. "if her dad didn't know, nobody else would. That was the most easiest cover-up ever."

"Correction: too easy." Helen said. "That's what tripped her up. Her plan was to rob the bank's money, and use it to pay her phone bill off, and keep the rest for herself."

"And, she set it up to make it look like **I** robbed the vault!" Bob said. "And," he added, "she put garbage bags in the bank vault, disguising them as money sacks, so that Ian would believe at least some of the sacks had been recovered."

"That way, no one would ever get suspicious." Helen said, "or expect that a classic bank robbery would be used for paying a phone bill."

"She certainly had us fooled." Bob said.

"Yes. If I had someone else get framed for my robbery, it'd be easier to carry my plan out without anyone knowing. It was the perfect plan." Penny said crossly.

"Apparently, not perfect enough." Ian said sternly. "Sorry, young lady, but this money is not yours; it's for the bank only." He snatched the money bags back from her, and asked the cops to put them back in the bank vault.

"So what're we gonna do about Penny?" Violet asked. "I am afraid this incident is very serious. She doesn't deserve her phone back at all, especially after what she's done." Ian said grimly.

Everyone glared at Penny.

But Bob Parr, on the other hand, felt sorry for her.

"Penny," he said sympathetically, "If you wanted the money that badly, then why didn't you just ask me? I would've given you some to help you pay it off."

"I was afraid that if you found out my plan, you'd blab it out to Dad." Penny said sadly.

Bob noticed Penny felt quite unhappy. He turned to Ian. "Look, Mr Bankington, can't you reconsider some way your daughter can get money to pay her phone bill?" he asked. "I mean, she did cover for me, and she only did want the money."

Ian wasn't sure. He hesitated, thinking. "Well," he said, "since Penny didn't actually hurt anyone, and it **IS** her first offence..." He then discussed something with the officers.

"OK." he said eventually. "I guess I _can_ give Penny a second chance to pay her phone bill."

"Oh, thanks, Dad." Penny said.

"Provided," The officer said firmly, "that she does community service until she's made enough money to pay her phone bill."

"Ok," Penny sighed. "I'll do it. As long as I can earn the money to pay dad for my phone bill."

With that, Penny was given community service until she could make enough money to pay her phone bill.

* * *

"Mr Parr," Ian said, "It seems I owe you an apology. I knew someone like you would never steal the money from my bank."

"No sweat." Bob said. "It's all water under the bridge."

"Yeah." Ian said. "If you want, I can give you your job back." he said to Bob.

"No thanks." Bob said. "I'll find something else."

"Well I can help with that." Ian said. He handed Bob a job paper. "Perhaps there's something in here you could try."

"What job will it be, Dad?" Violet asked.

"He'll think of something, VI. Don't worry." Helen said.

At that moment, Bob's eye caught sight of an advert in the job paper Ian was holding.

"Honey." Bob said suddenly, glancing at the advert.

"What, Bob?" Helen asked.

"I think I've found a part-time job I _can_ do." Bob said.

With that, Bob was hired to join a wrecking crew. In fact, due to his super strength, he was like a one-man wrecking crew. He knew how to tell the difference between condemned buildings and buildings that weren't. And he was strong enough to carry tools for the other workers.

"You're hired!" the head foreman called. He gave Bob a fist bump.

* * *

That evening, the Parrs went to the Happy Platter.

"I knew you could find a good part-time job, Dad." Violet said.

"Yup." Bob said. "I knew I could find one eventually."

"Maybe Penny should learn that a job is the best way to earn money after all." Violet agreed.

"Speaking of Penny, I wonder what job she's doing right now." Dash said.

Penny was in the Happy Platter's kitchen, doing the dishes, as part of her community service.

"Ugh," she groaned. "This is _not_ how I wanted to get the phone bill money!"

She scrubbed harder, and broke a nail.

"Ah, my nail's broken!" she snapped.

Then another waiter dumped a load of dirty dishes into the sink, which made the water in that sink splash Penny, ruining her make-up and her hair, despite it being in a hairnet.

"I'd much rather prefer working in the bank over this!" she griped, angrily scrubbing the filthy dishes.

But sadly, that was not gonna happen anytime soon.

So that was a lesson for us all: Crime doesn't pay, even if you try to pay off a phone bill.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry this took way too long; had a lot of stuff to do.

But like they say, better late than never, right?

Coming soon:

 _The Neighbour and the Supers!_

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	4. ep 3: The Neighbour and the Supers

**Forewarn:**

There are times in the series when Bomb Voyage speaks. Since he's only speaking in French, i will put the French sentences up, and their English translations in **BOLD**.

 _[I do not, and Never ever will, own the Incredibles, but I own my OCs.]_

Here is ep 3:

* * *

 **The Neighbour and the Supers:**

 **Moral;** Not everyone can like you all the time.

 **Plot:** The Parrs get a new neighbour, a donut shop owner called Graham, but Bob is surprised to discover he doesn't like Supers, especially the Wannabe Supers, and tries to befriend him and find out why. But when the villainous Bomb Voyage returns, and captures Graham, the Parrs will have to rescue him.

* * *

'The Neighbour and the Supers'

It all began one morning at the Parr family's house. The Parrs were having breakfast.

Just then, a loud horn sounded throughout the area. It made the whole house shake like a jelly.

"Villain attack!" Bob yelled, jumping under the table.

Violet screamed in horror, and turned invisible.

And Jack-Jack, the baby, burst into tears. Then, he turned into a monster, and was about to jump up when Helen grabbed him in her stretchy arms.

"That was a close call." she said.

"What was that?" Violet [who had turned visible again] said. "Beats me." said Bob, who had just gotten out from under the table.

They went outside, and soon saw where, or in a better saying, what the noise came from - an Eggman Movers moving van [the same one from _Toy Story_ ] coming past them and reached a house a short distance from theirs, give or take 20 feet.

"Since when did we get a neighbour since we moved into our new house?" Violet asked.

They could see a man getting out of a car park a few feet in front of the moving van. The man looked tall, and muscular, though not as muscular as Bob, and seemed to be somewhat in his mid 30's. his hair was dark black, and he had a bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a royal blue button-down shirt, navy blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Who is that?" Helen asked.

They watched him carry a few boxes into the house. "He must be a disguised Super!" Dash said. "Amazing! This is the first time we've had a neighbour for _ages_!"

"Not since our house was destroyed, Dash?" Helen asked her son.

It was then the man noticed them. Bob waved at him, but the man didn't wave back. Instead, he somehow or other scowled, and walked into his house.

"Funny." Bob said. "He didn't wave back."

"Rather bad manners, I'd say." Helen said.

* * *

The next day, Bob was out on the town, when he saw a donut shop nearby.

"I never noticed that before." he said.

As he got nearer, he saw customers entering the shop. "Must be popular." he said to himself.

Suddenly, a bunch of robbers burst outta the donut shop, one of them carrying a steel handle box.

Bob darted behind a building, staying next to the wall, so that no one saw him eavesdropping.

"What the-" he heard someone say, then, he saw the same man he saw before burst out, shaking his fist. "Get back here with my tip box!"

The robbers didn't make it far. AT that moment, a bolt of electricity zapped the robbers and stunned them.

"That was what I call shocking." He-Lectrix said, as he and the other Wannabe Supers surrounded them, and Brick tackled the robbers, like she was a one-man _[or woman, in her case]_ rugby scrum.

Soon after, some cops turned up, and arrested the robbers.

Voyd used a portal to pick up the money box, and another to catch it in her hand, and present it to the man, but the man, instead of being pleased, glared coldly at her.

"Stupid freaks. Go away!" the man shouted at Voyd and the other Wannabes, snatching the money box from her, and storming back into his shop, slamming the door behind him.

Voyd felt hurt at this, as did the other Wannabes

She walked away, followed by the other Wannabes.

"Voyd?" Bob asked, running from his hiding place.

"Bob?" Voyd exclaimed, upon seeing Bob running toward her.. "Oh, no, um, we're not supposed to see you without your mask."

"And We're not to see you when you're not on superhero duty." Reflux said.

"No, no, it's okay, guys." Bob said. "My wife knows you, and I know it's ok if you guys see me without my mask."

The Wannabes reluctantly agreed to it.

"So, Voyd, do you know why our neighbour yelled at you?" he asked.

"Neighbour?" He-Lectrix asked.

"Yeah, he moved in just yesterday." Bob said.

"Oh, he's called Graham." Screech said.

"Graham? Is that his name?" Bob asked.

"Yes, yes it is." He-Lectrix said. "He criticized us for being 'freaks', even though we stopped the robbers that took his tip box."

"He did?" Bob said, jaw hanging. The Wannabes nodded grimly.

"Well," Bob said, " I think I'd better have a word with him."

So, Bob went into the donut shop, and went up to the counter.

"You must be Graham, right?" Bob asked the man.

"Yes, it's my name." The man, now known as Graham, said to him, though his back was turned. He turned to face Bob. "I guess you must be my new neighbour." "Yeah." Bob said. "I am. We saw you move in yesterday."

"Right." Graham said. "I guess you're Bob Parr." Bob nodded. "I suspected as much. Now whadda ya want?" Graham said, turning away to wash the dishes.

"I heard about what you said to those supers that saved your tip box, and-"

At the mention of the word 'Supers', Graham became shocked, and annoyed.

"Supers?!" Graham started. "SUPERS?!"

"Yes," Bob said. "That's what i said. Supers. You don't need to be-"

But Bob was rudely interrupted when Graham grabbed him by his shirt.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD IN THIS SHOP!" Graham shouted at his neighbour.

"Is it a swear word?" Bob asked.

"NO!" Graham yelled. "I mean the 'supers' word!"

"OH. That makes sense." Bob said. "But why don't you like... you-know-what?"

"You mean supers, don't you." Graham said.

"Yes?" Bob said. "I do."

"GET OUT!" Graham angrily shouted, pushing Bob outta his shop with a box full of donuts.

"No need to get rough, huh?" Bob said, as Graham pushed him through the door. "I mean, we are all civilized people, and I am your neighbour-"

"Don't you get it, Bob Parr?!" Graham snapped. "I. DON'T. LIKE. SUPERS!"

Then he slammed the door in Bob's face.

And then, he opened it again.

"By the way, that box is $10, if you're buying it." he said to him.

* * *

Later, at dinner, the Parr Family were discussing the situation between their neighbour and his dislike of Supers.

"He said _what_ about Voyd?!" Helen said in shock to Bob.

"That's _exactly_ what he said, honey." Bob said to Helen. "It's true; Our new neighbour doesn't like Supers."

"It just doesn't make any sense." Helen said. "Supers _are_ legal again now. We did stop Evelyn and Syndrome, and saved the city. The public agreed to Supers being legal again."

"Yeah, we know, because it was made offficial in a court of law." Bob sighed. "Times have changed."

"Yeah, I really don't get how anyone can not like superheroes." Violet said.

"Says the one who once renounced superheroes." Dash said.

"Are we **seriously** still talking about that?!" Violet complained, still irked about the time she once renounced superheroes after the incident with her boyfriend Tony's mind being erased. "I denounced my renounciation, we went to the EverJust, saved everyone, and BAM! We're **done** with that incident!"

"What _is_ she talking about?" Helen asked Bob. "Well," Bob said, "It's just something that happened while you were gone on Winston's campaign; involving Tony. It's a long story."

"Right..." Helen said uneasily.

"...So, to put my point well put; I don't hate Superheroes anymore, there." Violet said calmly. It was then she noticed her dad was smiling at her. "Dad? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I knew you'd come around to your senses; I already knew that renounciation and hate wasn't gonna last for long." Bob said.

"Okaaaaay..." Violet said uneasily.

"Look, I hate to break up this very interesting conversation," Helen said, "But maybe there's a good reason why our new neighbour doesn't like Supers."

"Maybe it was something that happened in the times that Supers were illegal." Bob said. "I've been thinking, maybe if I befriend him, I could find out why he doesn't like Supers."

"Good idea... I think." Helen said. Violet and Dash nodded.

"So that settles it." Bob said. "Tomorrow, I'll go over and visit Graham, and try to befriend him."

* * *

The next day, Bob popped over to Graham's house.

Graham just so happened to open the door, and saw Bob Parr standing there, with a grin on his face.

"Bob?" Graham asked. "I just thought I'd pop over to say thank you for those donuts i bought off you yesterday." Bob said. I mean, it's the least I can do, cause, well, I am sorry about what you said to me earlier, over the whole super thing, and-"

Graham shut the door on him.

"A simple 'you're welcome' would suffice." Bob muttered.

Later that afternoon, at the supermarket, Bob just so happened to bump his trolley into Graham's. "Sorry." Bob said. "Didn't see you there."

Graham just scowled at him. "Next time, watch where you're walking." He moved his trolley back, and walked away.

"Huh." Bob thought. "He's rather cranky after I upset him yesterday."

He suddenly saw Bonnie Anderson and her parents _[from Toy Story 4]_ , standing in front of him, with quite dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "Hi." Bob said.

Later, at the checkouts, Bob allowed Graham to go in front of him at a queue for a checkout counter.

"After you." Bob said politely. But Graham just stared at the queue, then at Bob.

"If you want me to get stuck in that queue, you have another thing coming." Graham said bluntly, as he walked to the express checkout.

And later, as Graham was loading his car with his groceries, Bob just happened to literally lift his car up, to move it from the space it was in, so Graham could get out.

"Have you ever seen someone with strength lift his car up before?" Bob asked Graham, as he carried his car to the other side of the car park.

"No." Graham said bluntly, "Never have, and never ever will. Good day." he got into his car, and drove off.

"Well," Bob sighed, "can't blame me for trying."

* * *

Later, that evening, Graham was busy mopping up the floor of his shop, and singing to some music from his headphones. _'Chop, chop, chop, chop away at my heart,"_ he sang, whilst mopping the floor.

Suddenly, he heard the bell of his shop ring. "Huh?" he said. he took his headphones outta his ears and stared, as someone opened the door.

"Uhh, hi." he said. "Why are you coming in here? The shop's closed now." The silhouetted figure walked up to him, surprising him. it seemed to grab something from the kitchen - a frying pan.

"Now, I'd request that you put that down." Graham said calmly, as the figure walked toward him. "That's considered property of my shop, and I really need it for-"

CLANG!

Graham was knocked out.

* * *

That night, Helen was awoken by a call from Charlie Dicker. She stretched her arm to grab her phone from her and Bob's room.

"Charlie, what is it?" she asked Rick's niece. "It's the middle of the night!"

"Helen, I am really sorry; I know it's very late, but it's an emergency!" Charlie said.

"What?" she said. She listened to Charlie on the phone. "You don't say."

"What's up, Honey?" Bob called from the bathroom, with Dash, and Violet appearing as well.

"Charlie says someone's been kidnapped!" Helen said. Everyone gasped. "Suit up, everyone!" she called.

Without a second thought, the Parrs suited up, headed to the Incredibile, and sped off.

The Incredibile raced through the moonlit city.

"Look, Dad!" Dash suddenly called out. Mr Incredible looked out of the window, and saw Lucius Best, as Frozone, skating in.

"Frozone!" Mr Incredible called.

"Heard there was a kidnappin'." Frozone called. "Figured I'd come along and put the kidnapper on ice."

"Charlie," Elastigirl said via the communicator. "Any news on the captured citizen?"

"Tracking the signal now." Charlie said. "Follow that signal!" Mr Incredible didn't need to be told twice; he drove in the direction Charlie's signal was responding.

* * *

The Incredibles and Frozone soon reached a rooftop.

"This is where Charlie tracked the signal." Mr Incredible said. "But where's our captured person?"

It was then they saw Graham, tied up, and dangling upside down over the road below, with his mouth duct-taped shut. "I think we just found him." Elastigirl said. Graham saw the Incredibles, and muffled through the tape.

"Wow, That was easy!" Dash said.

"Correction." Violet said. " **Too** easy. Why no villains to-"

Violet was rudely interrupted when suddenly, There was an explosion on the building, which made the Parrs and Frozone take cover behind a forcefield that Violet threw up. It was an explosion even Edna Mode saw from her mansion.

Then, out of said explosion came the notorious French bomber villain, Bomb Voyage. He looked exactly like he did in the _Boom! Studios_ comics featuring _'The Incredibles'_.

Bomb Voyage gasped. "Monseiur Incroyable! On se revoit!" he shouted. **["Mr Incredible! We meet again!"]**

"It's been 15 years since last we met." Mr Incredible said. "And it's certainly not been good for _you_." he added, motioning to Bomb Voyage's pot-belly, and balding hair.

Bomb Voyage looked down, and poked his pot-belly. "Eh bien, je me suis peut-être laissé aller un peu depuis ma retraite, mais maintenant, j'ai hâte de retomber dans la vilenie!" he said. **["Well, I may have let myself go a bit since my retirement, but now I'm itching to get back into villainy!"]**

"He's been in retirement?" Violet said to no one in particular.

"Maybe he's just itching cause he needs a bath." Dash said bluntly.

"J'ai entendu cela!" Bomb Voyage shouted. **["I heard that!"]** He eyed Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack, and he said, "Et je vois que vous avez élevé une famille depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Quelle bande de marmots de seconde classe bon marché!" **["And I see you've raised a family since last we met. What a bunch of cheap second rate brats!"]**

The kids glared at him.

"Words hurt, you know." Frozone said.

"The word I'm searching for, I can't say, cause there's pre-school toys present." Mr Incredible said bluntly.

Almost immediately, Frozone whispered something into Mr Incredible's ear, then, he whipped out a script titled 'Incredibles the Series; The Neighbour and the Supers', and Mr Incredible whipped out a script, and he saw it was titled 'Toy Story'. Realizing his mistake, he exchanged scripts with Frozone, who pulled out another script titled 'Incredibles the Series; The Neighbour and the Supers', like the one he gave him.

Bomb Voyage glanced at the Incredibles' super suits. He looked disgusted. "Pouah! Quel imbécile a conçu tes super costumes? Ces tenues sont encore plus totalement ridicules que celles d'Incrediboy!" **["Ugh! What fool designed your super suits? Those outfits are even more totally ridiculous than Incrediboy's!"]**

"Edna would certainly flip if she heard that." Elastigirl said to no one in particular.

"So why did you capture our neighb-I mean, that citizen we don't know anything about?" Mr Incredible asked Bomb Voyage.

"C'est une question qui est totalement classée. Ce n'est pas pour une bande de super-héros imbéciles comme vous de fourrer votre nez dedans." Bomb Voyage said. **["That is a question that is totally classified. It's not for a bunch of superhero morons like you to poke your noses in."]**

"Cmon, everyone!" Mr Incredible said. "Let's get him!"

"Allez, Monseiur Incroyable! Voyons ce que vous avez appris au cours des 15 dernières années!" Bomb Voyage shouted. **["Come on, Mr Incredible! Let's see what you've learnt in the past 15 years!"]**

The Supers set to facing down Bomb Voyage.

Elastigirl's stretchy body dodged all of the bombs Bomb Voyage hurled at her, and Jack-Jack, becoming a monster, batted the bombs away like baseballs, sending them flying away. Violet's forcefield protected her from the bombs that flew toward her, and Dash zipped around so much that the bombs that came to _him_ all missed.

Frozone created a huge ball made of ice, and hurled it at Bomb Voyage, which hit him hard on the head. "Un coup de chance." Bomb Voyage said bluntly. **["A lucky shot."]**

Mr Incredible tackled Bomb Voyage and knocked him to the floor. "I've waited 15 years to finish you off." Mr Incredible said firmly. But before he could punch him in the face, Bomb Voyage shoved him back, and ran toward the tied-up Graham, holding a sharp steak knife in his hand.

"Arrêtez!" Bomb Voyage shouted. "Un pas de plus, et ma capturée vise le record du monde de vitesse aérienne dans le monde!" **["Stop!" "One step closer, and my capturee goes for the world's vertical air speed record!"]**

"What do we do now, Dad?" Violet asked.

Bomb Voyage grinned. "Très bien. Rendez-vous et je vais épargner sa vie. Que dites-vous, Monseiur Incroyable?" **["Very well. Surrender, and I shall spare his life. What do you say, Mr Incredible?"]**

"Never." Mr Incredible said defiantly. "We don't make deals with supervillains. Hand him over."

Bomb Voyage glared coldly at the Supers. "Vous avez eu votre chance." **["You've had your chance."]**

At that, Bomb Voyage sliced through the rope.

"GRAHAM!" The Incredibles screamed, seeing their neighbour falling down.

Meanwhile, down below, a deliveryman was arguing with the owner of the building the battle was taking place on. And there was a giant trampoline nearby.

"For the last time, we did _not_ order a giant trampoline." the owner of the building said.

"You know, pal, you could have told me that before I set it up." the deliveryman replied.

They were too busy arguing to notice the tied-up Graham fall into the conveniently placed trampoline and get launched back up to the roof. Luckily, Elastigirl used her stretchy arms to grab him.

"You asked for it!" Dash said. He zipped round Bomb Voyage, confusing him. "S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de courir comme ça, vous me donnez le vertige!" Bomb Voyage shouted at Dash. **["Please stop racing around like that, you're making me dizzy!"]**

"OK." Dash said calmly. He stopped. Then, he pulled Bomb Voyage's pants down. Bomb Voyage's white face turned bright pink at this.

"Le temps que je t'ai donné une leçon, espèce de gamin aux pieds rapides!" Bomb Voyage snapped, as he pulled his pants back up. **["Time I taught you a lesson, you quick-footed brat!"]**

Before he could, however, Frozone stepped in front of him. "Time for you to chill out." he said, as he froze Bomb Voyage's feet to the floor, so he couldn't move.

Bomb Voyage struggled to free his legs, when a cough got his attention. He looked up, and he found himself staring at a stern-faced Mr Incredible. "Tu vas me frapper très fort, n'est-ce pas?" he asked. **["You're gonna hit me really hard, aren't you?"]**

"Yes, yes, I am." Mr Incredible said. and he punched him HARD in the face, knocking him out.

Elastigirl untied Graham, and ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Is Graham ok, honey?" Mr Incredible said, running over to Graham. But he just so happened to slip on some of the leftover ice, and fall to the floor, face first. As he picked himself up, his mask fell off. as he stood up, Graham just so happened to catch a glimpse of him in his supersuit without his mask. Graham soon put two and two together, and suddenly realized that Mr Incredible was his neighbour, Bob Parr.

"Bob?!" Graham exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Mr Incredible said nervously.

He, his family, and Frozone were horrified and shocked.

But Violet was the most horrified and shocked of all. "Oh no." she said.

But Graham could say nothing more; for he had fainted.

"Frozone, meet Graham." Mr Incredible said to Frozone. "He's our new neighbour."

* * *

Once they got down, the cops arrested Bomb Voyage, and the medics took Graham away to recover. The Supers retreated to the NUOOS base to regroup.

"I just can't believe that happened, Bob!" Charlie said, quite shocked upon hearing that Graham had seen Bob as a Super; the thing he despised.

"I know." Bob said. "It was a shocker for me too."

"I shoulda seen this coming! It's Tony all over again!" Violet complained, remembering when her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger, had accidentally seen her without her superhero mask when the Underminer attacked after Dash's track meet.

"So what are we gonna do?" Bob asked.

"Well, maybe she could erase his memory?" Dash asked. "That could work." Charlie said. "Uncle let me have his memory eraser technology before his program got shut down. I know how to work it."

"No." Bob said.

"No?" everyone said at once.

"No." Bob said. "I'm gonna set it straight myself. He doesn't like Supers, and it's time I worked out why for myself. I'll go up and ask him why he doesn't like Supers."

"If you're going," Helen said as she walked up to her husband, "We're going too." "Us too!" Violet and Dash said together. Jack-Jack burbled happily.

* * *

A day or two later, once Graham was well again, The Parrs paid him a visit. Helen knocked on the door.

"Enter." Graham called from inside.

The Parrs entered, and they saw him sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a mug of sweet tea.

"How are you doing, Graham?" Helen asked.

"Fine." Graham said calmly. "Just fine, thank you for asking."

Bob took a deep breath, and stepped up to Graham. "Graham, I've been meaning to ask you something. Something I really." he said.

"Well, Bob, what is it?" Graham asked.

"Why do you not like Supers?" Bob asked.

Graham sighed. He was hoping that Bob hadn't brought up the 'supers' topic. "Do you _really_ wanna know?" he asked.

"Yes, yes i do." Bob said.

Graham sighed as he got up. "Wait here." he said. He went into a cupboard, and rummaged around a bit, then he came back out, and he held out a newspaper in a nylon bag. On the front page cover was the headline; 'MR INCREDIBLE SUED'. Bob gulped - he remembered _that_ paper all too well - the one paper from all those years ago that started with many others, which soon declared that the Supers were to be illegal.

"Is that you, Dad?" Dash asked. "It is." Bob said uneasily.

"Do you remember Oliver Sansweet?" Graham asked Bob.

"Yeah, that's the same guy who sued me." Bob said.

"You catch on quick, I must admit." Graham said, as he put the newspaper on the table. "You see," he explained, pointing to the cover, "My parents were good friends of Oliver Sansweet. They were quite saddened when they heard about that he was gonna commit suicide."

"The same suicide that **I** messed up?" Bob asked.

"You are good." Graham said.

"That moment was the one that changed our lives forever, after me and my wife's wedding." Bob said.

"Exactly." Helen said. "Supers became illegal after that, and we were forced into being ordinary civillians."

"Graham," Bob said, "There I one thing i need to know - why do you dislike _us_?"

Graham sighed. "I guessed you had to bring that up." he said.

He went outside, and the Parrs followed him out, to near his pool. "Hey, we can see our house from here!" Bob said, seeing their house.

"That's the trouble, Bob." Graham said to him.

"It is?" Bob, Dash, Violet, and Helen chorused, for quite different reasons.

"Well," Graham sighed, "Ever since you and your family stopped Evelyn Deavor and saved the city, and Supers became legal again, things have changed. I mean, you and your family live in a fancy stick-out house; your youngest child has about a gazillion uncontrollable superpowers, and your wife is friends to a bunch of super weirdos; one of which is an old man! **A senior citizen!**!"

Helen's eyes narrowed.

"Truth be told, Graham," she said. "They were a bunch of Super wannabes I met when I was on Winston's campaign. Sure, they're all different, but so are we. That makes us Supers, as both superheroes, and a human family."

"And Jack-Jack's powers," Bob added, "well, sure, they're uncontrollable, but they're what makes Jack-Jack unique. Like all of us."

"That said, but I'm still one who can, and always will, dislike Supers, even if they are legal again." Graham said firmly.

"So... does that mean we're not gonna be friends?" Bob asked.

"Nope." Graham said bluntly. "We're **NOT** gonna be friends. And we **_never_** will be."

"Well, that's ok." Bob said calmly. "I know now that not _everyone_ can like people and Supers all the time, and I guess we can learn to accept that."

"Good." Graham said firmly. "I'm glad you're reasonable about this, Bob."

"Yeah." Bob said, as he turned to go. "But," he said, turning back to Graham, "before we go, howzabout me and you do a 'not friends' fist bump?"

"Nope." Graham said.

"You know you want to." Bob said convincingly.

"Nope." Graham said again. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope."

"Well... ok." he said eventually, giving in. "But just this once." He held out his fist. "Not friends." he said to Bob.

"Not friends!" Bob said, doing _his_ fist bump. Unfortunately, Bob Parr's fist bump was more of a punch, which sent Graham flying backwards, and falling into his pool. Jack-Jack clapped happily.

"That was awesome, Dad!" Dash said excitedly. "Do it again!"

"I guess I really don't know my own strength." Bob said.

Helen went up to him. "I think it's probably for the best, honey."

"This," a soaking wet Graham snapped to the viewers, "Is why i dislike Mr Incredible."

The Parrs knew that their new neighbour disliked Supers, even though they were now legal again. But now they knew that not everyone HAD to like Supers all the time. And they knew that they had to accept it - after all, not everyone liked Supers being legal again.

* * *

 **Author note**

Well, there you have it.

The Parrs' new neighbour doesn't like Supers.

And the Parrs do know they have to accept it - after all, not everyone likes Supers being legal again.

Right.

Next episode: The Curfew Club.

Expect it to come in August... sometime after my holiday in Spain.

READ & REVIEW!


End file.
